The Keys to Destruction
by K-chan16
Summary: When Hakuryu becomes sick, the sanzo group happen upon a small town, said to have witches, when really the town hates these poor girls because of their 'gift'. Rated for later possible yaoi and other sex scenes and language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, no matter how much I wish I do.... I DO however own Hikari and Kurai Kimura. IF YOU DARE TRY TO STEAL THEM FROM ME I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND CUT YOUR ARMS OFF YOU FREAKIN' THEIVES!!!! -koff,koff- Um... yeah... I don't own it.

---Chapter One---

Goku and Gojyo were, as usual. fighting over some thing stupid in the back seat of the jeep. "BAKA MONKEY!!!!! BAKA!!!"

"HENTAI KAPPA! HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI!!!"

Sanzo twitched. "I'll kill them.... I swear I will..."

Jeep made a strange sputtering noise and slowly stopped. Goku looked at Hakkai. "What's wrong?"

"I think Hakuryu's sick."

"SO WE'RE STUCK HERE?!" Gojyo shouted.

"Well, no, therecould be a town near by."

"So that means get out and start walking. " Sanzo said getting out of the car.

They started heading in the direction that they had been driving. A little while later they came to a town "YAY!" Goku shouted. "WE CAN GET FOOD!"

Sanzo hit Goku over the head with a paper fan. "We have to see if there is a place to stat."

"But.... But.... I'm sooo HUNGRY!!! Can we hurry??"

They walked half way through town where they came to an inn. "We don't have any rooms left." The inn keeper growled. "Why don't you weirdos go stay with the two whore witches that live out on the knoll?"

As they left Hakkai clapped his hands together. "Well, who's hungry??"

"YEAH!!! FOOD!!" Goku shouted happily.

--------------------------------------------

Kurai and Hikari Kimura were qalking through the town. Hikari was swinging her arms, a bag in her hand, and singing. "Miso supu! Miso supu! I get ta make miso supu! My sister can't cook so I get ta make miso supu

Kurai twitched. "Will you please.... SHUT UP???"

"Well, it's true." she said her hands on her hips. They walked past a bar where a man flew through a window and knocked her down makeing the bag fly out of her hands. "GAH!!! My... my... my TOFU! KURAI, YOU RUINED MY TOFU!!!"

"The hell I did! A man hit you baka!!!"

Hikari flipped her sister off and ran into the bar, Kurai following her. "What the hell are you two doing here?" the bar keep growled. "Don't you realize whores make bad business?"

"Oi, Hanzo, careful. Tehy're witches you know they might just put a spell on you." A man at the bar said laughing

"SHOVE IT FAT ASS!" Hikari said flipping him off.

"You little bitch...." The man stood up. "Do you have a death wish?"

Kurai twitched. "Now listen here you pig headed son of a-"

"Escuse me miss," Kurai turned around to see a man with short brown hair, a monocle, and a smile on his face. "Are these men bothering you?"

"Yeah, because you guys don't seem like witches or whores." A man with crimson hair and eyes said coming up behind the other man.

"And trust him. He knows whores, "said a short boy with brown hair.

"Who the hell are you guys?!"

A blonde wearing preists clothing joined the other two. "We're travelers."

Hikari looked over at the short haired boy. He looked at her and she turned away. The crimson haired guy started laughing when he saw Hikari blush. "Um, thanks for sticking up for us." Kurai said as they walked out of the bar. "What are your names?"

"I'm Hakkai," said the monocled one. "That's Gojyo, Sanzo, and Goku."

"Well, thanks again."

Hikari was circleing them acting very...... touchie, feelie.

Gojyo's eye twitched. "WOULD YOU STOP TOUCHING ME?!" He yelled at Hikari. She made a small squeak of surprise and backed away. She suddenly glanced at Goku, their eyes met for a moment, and she looked away, blushing.

"You would know a place where we could stay for the night, would you? The inn won't take us." Hakkai said, a sweat drop sliding down the side of his face.

"I suppose you could stay with us..." Kurai began, then looked at Hakkai. "Is he house broken?"

He smiled. "Who Hakuryu? Yes, he is." He said patting his faithful dragon on the head gently.

"No." Kurai began. "The monkey boy."

Goku growled slightly. "YES I AM!"

Hikari was busy poking her ruined tofu, twin waterfalls trailing down her cheeks mumbling to her self, "Kurai ruined my tofu... I was gonna make miso soup too... how am I gonna eat her cooking with out choking?"

Goku was looking at her. She glanced up at Goku and blushed again, looking to the side when their eyes met for a second time.

"Alright, I guess you can stay..." Kurai mumbled picking Hikari up by er collar of her shirt and motioned for the boys to follow.

-------------------------------------------

"Oh wow, you live by a river..." Gojyo commented, entering the house at last, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah. At least we don't have to pay a water bill." Kurai muttered.

Hikari bounded into the room happily, wearing a long man's t-shirt, most likely as night wear. She wasn't very modest and her pink panties were quite visable.

A vein of annoyance popped on Kurai's fore head and she smacked Hikari on the head. "Put some god damned pants on!!!" she growled, giving skeptical looks towards the men. "I hardly expect four men in house with two women to behave themselves," she siad quietly. Hikari blinked and shrugged, ignoring Kurai's warning.

"Kurai-chan..." Hikari began. "We only have two rooms.... Although I do usually sleep with yuo most of the time. Kurai-chan and me sleep naked." She grinned slightly, rubbing against Kurai.

Gojyo's eyes widened and a trickle of blood ran from his nose. Hikari was about to say something to Gojyo, but Kurai pushed her away, her eye twitching. "Don't say stupid things."

"It shouldn't matter!" Hikari said, sticking her tongue out at Kurai. "We're sisters." Gojyo's face fell slightly, seeming dissappointed. "So... who wants to sleep in what room?" She asked.

"I'll sleep in the living room..." Sanzo said, walking away before he got dragged into something unpleasent. The remaining three looked into ine room, (Kurai's), then to the other, bigger, more comfortable looking room, (Hikari's).

"I call this room!" they all said, running into the room, glaring at each other. "I get the bed!" Gojyo said, going over to the bed and sitting on it.

"But..." Hikari began, quietly.

"I would prefer if you slept on the floor and let me have the bed." Hakkai said cheerfully.

"But it's my bed!!" Hikari whined, crossing her arms, alost yelling. "Whoever wants to sleep in my bed has to share it with me!!" She said, hoping none of them would want to.

Gojyo and Hakkai blinked, looking to each other, then shoved Goku towards her. "Monkey-boy can!!" Gojyo said, laughing lightly. Hikari blinked slowly and blushed, looking up at Goku shyly. "U-um... you don't have to... i-if you don't..." She said quietly, looking to the ground. Gojyo watched closely for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Oi! Sanzo, lookit this! The hyperactive girly has a crush on our little monkey-boy!!" He yelled out into the living room, laughing so hard his eyes began to water. Hikari blushed deeply and flipped Gojyo off. "No dinner for you, meani!!" She said, running out of the room, into the kitchen.

Kurai walked inot the room with some futons and pillows. 'What was that all about...?" She asked, seeing Gojyo slowly recover from his laughing fit.

"Nothin" Goku mumbled, slightly embressed himself.

Kurai just shok her head. "Baka..." She walked into he kitchen, seeing Hikari fuming. "so, are you finally making dinner?"

"Yes, Kurai-chan." She said, beginning to stir some rice. 'And don't touch the rice. You'll burn it again." Goku's head suddenly popped into the kitchen, his eyes wide. "You burnt rice?? How can you burn rice? Is that even POSSIBLE?"

"Shut up, chibi chimp..." Kurai growled, blushing.

"The only thing Kurai-chan can cook without burning it first is beef buns, and they don't even taste that good to begin with..." She whispered to Goku, even though Kurai was standing right next to her. Kurai sighed and walked out of the kitchen while Hikari and Goku continued to make fun of her cooking.

"So." Gojyo said, standing in the hallway. "You got the brains and she got the cooking finesse?"

"Yeah." Kurai said, leaning on the wall opposite of him.

"How old are you guys any way?"

"I'm 19 and my sister's 16."

"Hmm.. why do the people in town call you 'witch whores'?"

"I-I'm not sure. I think it's because we're not exactly human." Kurai looked away slightly embaressed. "Um... Gojyo-san? Are Hakkai-san and Goku-san youkai?"

"Eh?" Gojyo raised and eyebrow. "What would make you think that?"

"Well, Goku's head band and hakkai's ear cuffs... they look like power limiters..."

"Um... er..."

"It doesn't matter to me if you are... Me and my sister... Well, we're-"

"DINNER'S READY!" Hikari shouted from the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Kurai stood up. "I'm going to go take a bath.... I'll be back in a bit. Hikari don't say anything stupid."

Goku looked at Hikari. "Your sister's really serious."

"Yeah and she's boring. Really boring."

Kurai had been gone for a couple of minutes when Gojyo stood up." Where are you?" Hakkai asked as Hikari went to get a deck of cards.

"I'm going to take a walk and smoke. Don't worry, I'll be back. Hey, monk-chan, don't try to miss me so much."

"Get out before I kill you, god damned kappa."

-----------------------------------------------

Gojyo was near where Kurai was swimming, so of course he watched her. He sat down on top of a little hill near by where she kept her clothes. Kurai went under water to get her hair wet and came back up. He could see the pink flesh of her nipple and felt himself grow a little bit hot. 'Woah.. down boy,' he thought.

Kurai stretched a bit and looked up towards the hill. "Hey!" she shouted blushing a bit. "Um... what are you doing up there??? You know if you're going to stare at me come down here with me!"

Gojyo smirked. "Alright then, I will." He took off his clothes and got into the water and he waded over to where she was standing. "So, is this better for you?"

"Yes," she murmured going closer to him. "Why are you people so nice to me and Hikari? I mean... We don't have too many people who are nice to us like you..."

"Eh? Er... I don't know. Because we want to be I guess." Gojyo blushed. "What were you saying before your sister interrupted you earlier?"

"Oh that... er..."

"You can tell me."

"Me and my sister... we're only half human and well..."

"Well, so am I..."

"Huh?" Kurai blinked and stared at him.

"I'm... half youkai. A child of taboo."

"Oh, I see." She blushed a bit. "Do you know of the war god Nataku?"

"Yeah, of course."

"He's our father.... Please don't tell Hi kari... We're able to open heaven and hell..."

"What do you mean?"

"There are ten portals scattered all over the world. Five for heaven and five for hell. Hikari's voice is the key to heaven and my blood can open up hell..." She looked away from him. "That's why people don't like us..."

"Well, that's stupid."

Kurai laughed weakly. "I know... Our mother even died trying to protect my younger sister from our step father..."

"Did he beat you or...?"

"No, he... he didn't beat me... it Hikari that he'd hit... Since I'm three years older, so... I had a more mature body and he would rape me... Once he shoved me through a window."

"Well he was an asshole to do those kind of things to you... If I was your man, well, I wouldn't let any one hurt you... And if they did, I would kill them..." Kurai made an odd noise and sniffled. Gojyo grabbed her chin and gently made her look at him. Tears were streaming down her face. "Hey, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry. Please, stop crying... Pretty girls shouldn't cry."

She flung her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. "You're... you're the first person to ever say anything like that to me..."

For once Gojyo wasn't thinking about getting laid as he wrapped his arms around her. "Well... I meant it..." She looked up at him and kissed him. Gojyo was surprised, but slowly began to kiss her back. He pulled back and ran his hand thorugh her hair. "So... Wanna take this inside?"

She smiled shakily. "Sure... but I've never really ever done it with anyone before..."

"Then how about I show you how?"

"I.... I would like that..."

------------------------

It was now very early in the morning. Time to wake up! Hikari opened her eyes and looked around. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw two men laying on her floor, but then she remembered what happened that night. She suddenly felt something snuggle against her... and squeeze... her breast. Her eyes widened, looking down to see Goku, his face in her chest. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a loud scream, causing Goku to jump and fall off the bed. She tan into the rooom next door, her sister's room in panic.

"Kurai! That boy Goku was-" Her eyes widened at the sight of Kurai and Gojyo laying on her bed, making love. "I... eh....."

"GET THE HELL OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurai shouted throwing a lamp at her sister. Hikari blushed deeply and ran out if the room, slamming the door behind her just as the lamphit the door and shmashed into many pieces.

Hikari walked back into her room slowly, seeming dazed and afraid. Goku blinked and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, sitting back on the bed. His cheeks were stained a dark red from embarassment. Hikari walked over to her bed and sat next to Goku, falling over slightly, her head ending up on his shoulder, leaning on him. He blushed even more. "Hikari-kun... what's wrong...?" He asked gently, seeing that something was bothering her.

She remained silent, but wrapped her arms around him sloppily. He swallowed slightly, and hesitentally hugged her back, somewhat disturbed by her change in moods.

---------------------------------------------

Sanzo and Hakkai woke a little while later to the delicious smell of food. They wandered into the kitchen to see Goku sitting at a table, drooling, while Hikari was cooking. She seemed quierter than normal, but they shook it off. She had changed into a pretty, purple dress.

"So, what's for breakfast, Hikari-chan?" Hakkai asked cheerfully. She remained silent, her eyes downcast to the pan.

"She's making us beef and bacon omelettes." Goku mumbled, not seeming to be able to stand smelling the food and not eating it much longer.

"Where is Gojyo?' Sanzo asked, taking a seat next to Goku. "And I haven't seen Kurai-san since she went to take her bath..." Hakkai added, findig that quite odd. Hikari visibly flinched, which Hakkai saw. He studied her for a moment, but also took a seat at the table.

"I'll go see if Kurai is in her room!" goku voulnteered, standing. Hikari flinched again, but continued to make them breakfast. Goku knocked on the door to Kurai's room, there was no answer. He opened the doot and his eyes widened. "GAH!!!!! GROSS!!!!!!" He shouted, running back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Hakkai asked, blinking.

"I-I-I-I..." He shuddered, just remembering the sight. He covered his eyes, hiding from nothing. "IT BURNS SO MUCH!!!" He shouted, running around the kitchen in a panic. Sanzo sat, silent for a moment. 'The last we saw Kuari, she went to bathe... a few moments later, Gojyo left the table...' Sanzo thought, his eyes wideneing. 'he couldn't.... he wouldn't...' Sanzo sighed heavily. 'He did...'

Goku was still running around yelling, when sanzo pulled out his fan and whacked goku on the head. "Dammit goku! What did you see?!"

Goku sniffled. "I saw Kurai ad Gojyo naked and doing things my young eyes shouldnt have SEEN!!!" Sanzo sighed and pulled Goku back into his seat, mumbling 'shaddup'. Hikari went over to the table and served then their food, seeming unaffected by the scene.

"Sanzo..." Hakkai whispered. "I think Hikari-chan saw them as well..." Sanzo sighed, a small vein of annoyance popping on his forehead. Gojyo and Kurai entered the room soon after. Gojyo looked tired and Kurai looked alot happier than usual.

"Hm, Gojyo, it seems you've met your match..." Sanzo muttered, taking a large bite of his omelette.

"Eh??" Gojyo stuttered, blinking. Hikari walked over to Gojyo and her sister and handed them their food while they were still standing. She then went to clean the kitchen, and Gojyo and Kurai took their seats.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" Kurai asked, curious to why those handsome men were there in the first place.

"Erm... well... we're..." Hakkai began, a sweatdrop sliding down the side of his head. Hikari walked back into the room and stood in the corner, watching and waiting for everyone to finish their breakfast.

"So... how late did you stay up last night?" Sanzo asked Gojyo, smirking.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" Gojyo yelled, blushing deeply.

"I think they did it ALL night long, 'cuz they were at it this morning too!" Goku said, grinning. Gojyo elbowed Goku, slamming his head on the table. Hikari opened her mouth, as if to say something, taking a step towards them, but then stopped and remained in the corner, frowning slightly.

Hakkai smiled. "I just hope it isn't a one night stand this time!" Gojyo suddenly glared at him, as if saying, 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!!'

Kurai blinked. "How many has he had...?"

"WAY too many to count!!" Goku said, earning another smack. "Like I said... he knows whores..." Goku said, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Uh... um... Gojyo-san...?" She asked, looking up at him, a hurt expression on her face. Gojyo growled."I'm going to kill... every... single... one of you... you.... idiots!!" He sighed and looked at her. "I meant what I said last night, Kurai-chan, so just ignore those limp noodles."

"I'm not a limp noodle!!" Goku growled, then getting (yet another) smack.

Sanzo's eye twicthed slightly, but he just let out a sigh. Hakkai laughed nervously, but quickly finished his food. 'Thank you very much, Hikari-chan! It was very delicious!" hikari nodded and took his plate, then went back to the corner. Everyone one was finished in the next ten minutes, so she took all their plates and headed for the kitchen. she suddenly looked to the ceiling.

"Oh, my... the lightbulb is out..." She muttered, taking a chair from the table and setting it behind Gojyo. She still held the plates in her arms, as she unscrewed the lightbulb. She wobbled slightly, and suddenly dropped her entire pile of glass plates on Gojyo's head, causing them to shatter and knock him out. "Oh, dear. How foolish of me." She muttered, not seeming very dissappointed.

"Oh, great! Now I get to make him feel better!" Kurai grinned, dragging him away.

"I don't wanna know..." Sanzo muttered. Goku, however, was looking up at Hikari, who was looking a bit upset. "I'm sorry!" Hikari said, quickly picking up the broken pieces of plate, ignoring the cuts on her hands. She ran into the kitchen and quickly disposed of the glass. She cried silently, and tried to wipe away the tears.

She walked back into the kitchen. "Is there anything else you need?" She asked.

"Nope! Not a thing!" Hakkai said, smiling.

"Alright..." She said, smiling slightly. "Um... Goku-kun... w-would you accompany me to my bath? Kurai usually does, but... she's busy..."

Goku swallowed and blushed. "O-okay..." He said, standing quickly, blushing more.

"Thank you..." hikari said, smiling at him.

"Ah... to be young and lustful..." Hakkai said, smiling at Goku as he walked over to hakkai.

"SHADDAP!!" Goku snapped at him.

--------------------------------------

Goku was sitting on the hill, his back to the river, when he suddenly heard a scream. "H-hikari-kun??" He stood and spun around to see a youkai carrying off the very naked Hikari. "Hey! Let her go! She didn't do anything to you!!" He growled, starting to run over to them, when suddenly three youkai piled on him, pinning him to the ground. "Get offa me!! HIKARI-KUN!!"

----------------------------

Goku burst into the house, breathing heavily. "Hey, what do you-" Kurai began, sitting in the living room.

"It's Hikari! A youkai grabbed her and... and... she was naked!!"


End file.
